


fate changes hands

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Role Reversal, Universe Alternate, kamui and azura are in hoshido and nohr respectively, takumi and leo are raised in the other country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prince leo of hoshido and prince takumi of nohr - kamui of hoshido and azura of nohr - lives shifted and changed as time has passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some good ol' roleswaps are my favourite thing to write to be honest. updates are probably going to be slow??? idk how fast im going to write this 
> 
> ft my shitty early morning art i did to help sort of illustrate what Takumi and Leo look like in this fic??? i guess

“I have something to tell you.”

  
Mothers told their children – one blue haired and the other as pale as the moon in the skies that was their mother’s hair. They told them of where they came from, and their ties to another land and how they were where they are out of fear of a cruel king, crueler than King Garon.

 

They were raised to be the fair nobles of their adopted kingdoms. Kamui of Hoshido, Azura of Nohr. Soon after, Azura’s mother perished and she was left to live with the siblings who took her in as one of their own. Kamui learned to love her family from the cry baby Hinoka and the fiery older brother.

 

Things changed when King Sumeragi took both Ryouma and Takumi with him on a peace treaty mission to Nohr, and had arranged for them to be away for at least a month. It took three weeks for news to return, Ryouma wide eyed and shaking as he ran to Mikoto bearing bad news. Ryouma had been pulled away from Sumeragi and Takumi to flee back to Hoshido as things had soured between the two Kings and that Sumeragi was dead.

 

Takumi had been taken by Garon – and everyone was distraught. Hinoka’s tears flowed harder before her back length hair had been shorn short in favour of a warrior’s length, taking up the naginata and training with it. Kamui watched as Ryouma turned to the politics to fill in as the man of the house.

 

Their mother took on the throne, her gentle light slowly repairing things after the death of the king and the missing prince from their lands. Whispers of a plot to steal him back reverberated through the country, ninja from Kouga pledging themselves to Hoshido.

 

Several weeks later, Hoshido had two princes again, but instead of the grey haired prince with his short ponytail, they got the blond prince of Nohr, Leo. He was all too young to truly remember much of Nohr, and that he stuck out like a sore thumb with his dark clothes and violet trim to his garb.

 

The siblings were judgmental of him for a while but Kamui was the first to welcome Leo to Hoshido, happily having this prince in her home. He wouldn’t replace Takumi, but he would welcome Leo into her family all the same and the others came around to like him as well. 

 

Takumi however, was kept within drafty rooms and lofty towers, alone with only the butler Jakob, the twin maids Flora and Felicia and the old knight Gunther. He was quick to pick up magic, learning it fast as it gave him something to do while he waited for visits from Marx, Camilla, Azura and Elise. They were his family and it was that their father kept him safe.

 

He was fed lies – although he was unaware that the lies _were_ fabricated as he grew to believe that Garon was his father, and that his mother had been nothing but a concubine of Hoshidan decent and died when he was quite young.

 

Camilla trained him in magic, and Marx trained him with the sword, his Siegfried as dark as the lands themselves and burning with a fierce fire, unmatched by anything else. He was taught the standards of a prince of Nohr; how to distinguish safe from poisoned, politics and history, tactics and language. Takumi absorbed it all like a sponge, honing the weapon that was his mind into a blade sharper than any other. He turned to learning magic exclusively and he soon reclassed to being a dark mage.

 

As his skills with magic flourished, it was known that the sacred tome Brynhildr was ready for a new owner – the last had died in the fights behind closed doors between the wives of Garon. Takumi’s fingers itched to hold the tome, itched to have its powers lick through his veins and call to his soul. It was said that Brynhildr was like sunlight – warm and strong; welcoming to some and burning to others - addictive all the same.

 

Even warned, Takumi yearned for it, and as the days grew closer to him finally being able to leave the fort he had lived in for the long _long_ years of his life. Finally, when Camilla and Marx came to take him from the empty stone halls he had come to learn more than the backs of his hand or the weight of his hair as it fell around his shoulders before one of his sisters styled it in only ways they knew how, they had brought him the tome and it chose him, its magic flooding him in a way that had not with Camilla or anyone else since it’s last wielder.

 

Brynhildr was his and oh _gods_ he was addicted to the warmth that flooded through his veins from it, chasing away the darkness that clung to him since the dawn of his life. In a way, it did, but at the same time, they were both from Nohr, from _night_ , and the darkness would never truly leave Prince Takumi of Nohr.  

 

“Brother, it’s time to go,” Camilla called, her voice smooth and sultry as she leaned against the door frame, watching her younger brother flip through the violet glowing pages, studying the runes scrawled out there and brimming with spells for him to use. It was time for him to leave and he _beamed_ , holding Brynhildr to his chest as he joined Camilla. “You do know you will have to ride with Marx, since I have my pretty baby.” She cooed about her wyvern. She absolutely adored the beast and Takumi was honestly a little too intimidated to go near her. Marzia would probably have the mage as a snack.

 

“You talk about your dragon too much, Sister.” He rolled his eyes as they walked to the stables and met up with his retainers. “Sometimes I think that you love Marzia more than loving me.”

 

“Takumi, I can’t _believe_ you’d think that I would leave my precious baby brother behind?” She sounded almost hurt, and Takumi would have believed he had offended her if he had not known her as well as he did. This was simply her way of joking around – feigning distress at the accusation of not loving her siblings when it seemed to be her lifeblood.  

 

“I jest, Sister.” A small smile appeared on his lips as he paused to greet Felicia and Flora.

 

Leo drew the string back of Fujin Yumi with no resistance at all, his mind sharp and clear as the arrow appeared. It was a beautiful beam of light – condensed wind in a lethal killing blow that easily decimated targets without remorse. Of course, he would never point the weapon at someone who was undeserving of his attacks.

 

Even with Fujin Yumi, Hoshidans doubted his loyalty due to King Garon’s blood that was in his veins and he had to admit that even though they had lost their prince to Nohr all those years ago and got him in return that the prejudice was not misplaced. He was of Nohrian blood after all. They thought that he would turn traitor against the lands that raised him and he curled his bare toes into the grass as he ran his fingers again over the carvings of the yumi.

 

In Hoshidan garb and of their traditions, Leo was hardly recognizable as a prince of Nohr. He thought himself of Hoshido and had for some time now. He loved his adoptive siblings – fiery Ryouma, level headed Hinoka, peaceful and loving Kamui and the shy Sakura. They were all so important to him.

 

His hair was drawn back into a ponytail that started at the crown of his head and snaked down the back of his head to just past his shoulder blades. It was one of the Hoshidan cultures he had taken upon himself over the years, growing his hair out in a sense of honor but trimming his bangs to keep them manageable. A black hairband showed itself when he was too lazy to pull his hair up into a ponytail and did not wish for Oboro to tie it up for him.

 

Leo was not seen without Fujin Yumi, having grown quite attatched to the weapon just as Ryouma carried Raijinto. Sometimes, Ryouma would call him Takumi instead of Leo and Leo knew that it was a slip of his tongue, that Takumi should have been where he lived. Leo was a prisoner of the family, but he had grown to love them. He learned tactics and government, playing shogi with Ryouma as they discussed war strategies and history as practice for them both.

 

He enjoyed his walked, and he enjoyed hunting in the glade near the castle, finding a clearing that was all for himself, turning to the dark and gloomy grotto as he honed his skills with Fujin Yumi, the airrows of light and air slicing through thin trees and targets, occasionally burryowing themselves in the bodies of animals he took home for the cooks to stew or otherwise, and he was damn good at hunting and was rather proud of it.

 

Leo was surprised when one day he was joined by another boy his age, and his brow furrowed as his small ponytail poked out of the collar of his garb, and he recognized the colours of Nohr- the dark violets and black. His sister and brother were in tears to see him and he locked eyes with Takumi of Nohr, in armor he might have been cloaked in and clutching a tome to his chest as dark brown eyes were just as wide as his.

Takumi had not expected that Garon expected him to kill innocents – two Hoshidans that had been taken captive from a recent skirmish stood in the throne room and he was to kill them, kill them with Brynhildr’s vines. His stomach churned and he fought a quick battle with them, the ninja’s eyes wide at his name.

 

He was close to killing them, but the ones that did survive Garon’s attack at his refusal to end them, Azura had swooped in two cut the other two down with a light blow from her lance, black fabric lapping at her ankles as she moved gravefully. They did let them free later, Kaze and Rinka disappearing into the night.

 

He was tasked to go to the Hoshidan border with Gunther Hans and Felicia, assigned to take down the Hoshidan outposts there. He had not expected Hans (a part of him did) to turn on them, lashing out with no mercy at the Hoshidans and even Gunther and himself, Gunther falling into the Chasm below them on the rickety bridge and he fell in soon after, saved by Lilith.

 

He saw them again, and Kaze led him back to the capitol, and Takumi held Brynhildr close to his chest, as if scared that someone would take his precious sacred weapon away from him. He refused his tome be taken from him by Hoshidans, and he stood out like a sore thumb amongst those clad in bright colours and white.

 

The scent of open air markets floated around him as he followed Kaze deeper into the capital towards the palace. The ninja spoke no words about what was happening. Not that Takumi minded; the capital of Hoshido was much livelier than Nohr’s, the people smiling and content with themselves in a way Nohr was unable to flourish under Garon’s rule.

 

“Here we are. Castle Shirasagi.” Kaze’s voice broke the silence between them and Takumi’s hands tightened around Brynhildr – he hadn’t realized he had become relaxed in the trek across the city. There were too many unknowns in the situation and his mind raced – cold and calculating but also frantic and jumping one accusation to another; each situation differing from simple prison to his head rolling on the floor by the end of the day.

 

“May I ask, what awaits me as my fate within those walls?” Takumi questioned, forcing himself to relax – even if he was half Nohrian, the Hoshidans would still see him as an enemy to their country.

 

“I _could_ tell you, but it would ruin the surprise.” His voice was almost monotone, but a smirk played on flirty lips and it was almost like Niles when he played with his next… meal of sorts. He guessed that the Hoshidans had their fair share of cats too. 

 

“Oh, how lovely.” Takumi’s voice gained his monotone snark as he followed Kaze to the doors of Castle Shirasagi and deeper into the halls – it was so _different_ , the doors to some halls seemed to swing on hinges like Nohrian doors but others looked to be panels that slid, paper instead of wood and he had to fight a childish impulse to put a fist through a panel of paper to feel it rip and tear beneath his gauntlet.

 

Maids milled around, dressed in strange robes; bright colors and patterns in striking contrast to the black and white garb of the maids of Nohr, and the staves were different too. Paper dangled off, tied to bamboo shafts with twine. _Festals_ , his mind supplied after a few moments, the knowledge surfacing from one of the many books he had read about Hoshidan customs – from before things soured between Nohr and Hoshido.

 

Kaze stood at a large set of doors, turning to look at the Nohrian prince from behind his scarf, dark eyes fixed on him. “You asked about your fate inside the castle, correct, Prince Takumi. I do hope you prepare yourself.”

 

The doors opened, and there was a large hulking figure in front of a throne, his hair dark and cascading down his back. A samurai – he could tell from the armor he knew from the books he had read in the fort. Another figure stood beside him, silver hair cropped short and he was dressed similarily to the taller man. Kaze walked in front of him, beckoning the prince to approach.

 

“Prince Ryouma,” Kaze began. “Prince Kamui, I have returned with our guest.”

 

So, this was the Prince Ryouma he had heard tales about from Marx and Camilla, the samurai that provided a challenge for them on the front lines. He was… Something else when he turned around.

 

Whatever Takumi had been expecting, it had not been the soft smile gracing his lips, like he was seeing someone return home, not a shaky bastard son of Nohr who was a prisoner to this land and his brow furrowed in response.

 

“Takumi – you’ve come home.” Prince Ryouma spoke and he took a step back. The other’s voice was low and warm – the common tongue clipping in his mouth slightly, but his name rolled out in a way that seemed proper; not his siblings clipped tones. _Tah-ku-me_ , Ryouma pronounced it, instead of _Ta-koo-me_ like Camilla or Marx said it.

 

“Pardon?” He asked, feeling like he had been slapped across the face.

 

“You’ve come home to us – Hinoka will be so relieved to see you!” The silver haired man bubbled, a wide friendly grin on his face and he was reminded of Azura. “So will Sakura – but I don’t know about Leo – I don’t think anyone told him that you were going to be here –“

 

“Kamui, enough.” Ryouma laughed. “We need to let our brother adjust.”

 

Takumi could only stare at them blankly, trying to process what they had said to him. His mind seemed sluggish in comparison to what he was known for, and he rubbed at his head.

 

“Pardon – I’m Nohrian, why are you saying that I have ‘come home’?” He asked.

 

“Is that what they told you when they raised you there?” Ryouma questioned him. “You being _Nohrian_ ,” He said it like he was spitting poison out of his mouth, “is a _lie_. You’re Hoshidan, you’re my younger brother – the son of Sumeragi and Ikona.”

 

Hearing Nohrian spoken towards him like an insult cut him in a way that he was unknown to how he should have even _reacted_. So the best he could do was turn when he heard one of the doors slam open and he turned with Prince Ryouma and Kamui to see a blond archer in a defensive stance, bow ready to draw an arrow back.

 

“What is he doing here?”

                                   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for how long this chapter took. I had a lot of issues just getting the drive to write. I'll try to update faster next time for chapter three. 
> 
> sorry for the shift between xander and marx - i prefer using his jpn name versus the localized one.

Leo was horrified, staring down a prince in Nohrian armour. The Fujin Yumi at his side twitching up, ready for him to summon a bright arrow, sharp enough to pierce his armour. He was a prince, he had to be, for the violet tome in his hands glowed of a power that leeched into the air and it was unsettling how it seemed to call to him and his mind blurred, seeing hallucinations of another realm, another time where he was the one in dark armour. 

Prince Takumi of Nohr had come home to Hoshido, and Leo's self doubt gnawed in his belly as a lowly beast that was about to pounce and if it was not for the fact that he came with a mission instead of just barging in unannounced to his brothers in a meeting. 

“What is he doing here?” He had demanded, his voice sounding more like a five year old than the young man he should be. He was a five year old stolen away from his home, crying for his mother and latching immediately onto Mikoto who had so recently lost a husband and child in the same night. He had been as welcome in her life as she had been in his.

And now her precious little boy was back in her home, back to her and he was scared that he would be sent back to Nohr with nothing but a note of 'sorry we stole him all those years ago, have your son back.'

Takumi was cold hearted, an enemy of Hoshido and Leo had made himself the second prince of Hoshido, proven by the Fujin Yumi's choice of him as its bearer. He wasn't going to let his hatred leech into the lands he had grown up on – had given him a chance to be Leo and not a pawn of corrupt kings like Takumi surely was. 

Disgusting. 

“Leo, this is our brother Takumi, finally returned to us all after these years.” Ryouma began and anger washed its horrid vermillion tide across his vision as he snapped at the eldest Hoshidan royal. 

“He is not my brother, Ryouma. Have you forgotten that I'm only here because of him?!” Leo gasped out in anger, brows twisting down over hazel eyes.

“Takumi, be calm - “ Kamui started but Leo snarled, stomping over and roughly shoving Takumi out of the way, his hand right on his chest and shoving with a sharp push. His name wasn't Takumi, how many times would that name slip out instead of his and he forgot that he was supposed to tell them that their sisters were in trouble and anger snarled around him, an angry festering wound rent open by their stupid words. 

“I'm not Takumi.” His voice took on a higher note, almost a whine, shame curling just as quickly as anger had. Kamui's face twisted in sharp shock at those words, red eyes wide as he was met with Leo's temper. “Your lost Takumi, your precious little brother, is here again and you can forget about me like you do anyways!”

Takumi hadn't been a prince of Hoshido for years, and now that he was back, was it fine for his brothers to call him their prince again? It was not. Especially when Leo's name should have been there – should have been the name that slipped from Kamui's lips. He was lying to himself – he was just a replacement for the brother they had lost.

“Leo – I'm sorry - “ Kamui began but Leo growled, stamping his foot and not caring that the prince of Nohr was seeing him throw a tantrum like a child. His mind suddenly cleared and he sighed, dragging his fingers through his bangs and pulling his ponytail over his shoulder. 

“Anyways, the reason why I entered the throne room in the first place was to report that the village that Hinoka and Sakura are in are under attack, and I'm about to head out to help them, so I thought you might want to know.” Leo bit out, tipping Fujin Yumi back and forth in his hand anxiously before leaving the door, ponytail whipping back around behind him.

“Takumi – I want you to come with us – Nohrian magic or not, you can see the truth that your father has led you to believe.” Leo heard Ryouma speak to the Nohrian prince and Leo could hardly care. He was going to help his siblings anyways, especially when they needed help.

 

Takumi's horse thankfully had not been far off from the castle, so it was quite simple for him to get his mount and head with Ryouma, Kamui and Leo. The chill of unease and anxiety settled in his bones. This was only his third fight, whereas the prince that should have been where he had grown was on a free leash and probably more than able to shoot him square in the heart and probably had a hundred times the battles he had fought. He looked battle hardened, and if it wasn't just on the battlefield, he probably took to the shooting range at least once a day. 

Leo could probably choke him easily – he knew how strong bowmen were – Zero's arms were ripped and he had only gotten stronger since he became the prince's retainer. But then again, Zero was able to leave the fortress on whim, where as Takumi's freedom was few and far between, only his siblings visiting were when he was able to really get outside. The fortress's walls were stifling and it felt good to be out in the fresh air, even though it was too damn bright in Hoshido. 

He patted Lavender's neck, spurring her on with a tap of his heels to follow after Ryouma – who was surprisingly fast for a foot soldier. He doubted Marx would be able to move that fast without his stallion. Brynhildr felt heavy in his arms, strands of hair falling from his ponytail to wisp around his face and he drew out the black band to tuck the strands back from his face, leaving his forehead bare. 

As they marched to the village that his supposed sisters were currently caught up, Takumi started to feel the heat of the sun. “Merde.” He muttered under his breath, the Nohrian swear word slipping under his breath to curse the heat and how hot his armor grew. It wasn't too bad in Nohr – but then again, the only heat kept within his armour was produced by body heat – not a mixture of black steel and sunlight. 

Leo must have been hot – he was fully clothed, gloved from the fingers to his elbows in thick leather – wool and cotton making up most of his garb and a fur wrap was cinched around his waist. Not to mention all that hair. No wonder why the archer had a nasty temper.

It was neat, straight and well kept – it looked almost soft and silky to the touch. Takumi was wowed that another man put such care and time into caring for his hair. He knew that Marx and himself both shoved fingers through their hair before placing their appropriate hair pieces in – Marx with his circlet and Takumi with his hair ties. 

Faceless swarmed the snow whitened hills, their dark rotting skin stinking up the area something fierce. The smell stuck to the inside of his nose, a thick scent he couldn't shake and his shirt's collar was too short ( too tight ) to move to cover his nose and mouth. 

“Takumi – this is the horror that your so-called Father has brought upon Hoshido.” Ryouma spoke, his blade crackling as it was drawn and Lavender kicked her hooves nervously. Takumi didn't blame her, steeling his expression as he patted her neck. Neither of them had been out of the fortress for long before now, and Takumi's hands shook as he recalled spells. 

He was scared. He did not have battlefield experiance like the crown prince or the princess, or Prince Leo. It was all he would do to show emotion. He would not let his face betray him. If they were so stubborn to think all Nohrians were cold blooded murderers, he would bring himself to live to that stereotype. 

A heel was driven into his mare's side, urging her forward and he let go of the reins like Marx had instructed him. Takumi's breath clouded at his mouth as he let Brynhildr's vines ensnare a victim, crushing its body like cheap metal. He watched, sickened ( dummies never crumpled like that ) as the Faceless's body was left mauled by his magic and he pushed himself forward. 

He heard a grunt, almost inaudible over the growling of the undead. He turned his head to see the archer prince surrounded by Faceless and he turned, knowing from tomes of tactics that archers were useless at close range, and he was certain that Leo had not a second weapon on him due to how fast they had set out. 

Takumi glanced around, grabbing hold of the reins with one hand as he searched for Kamui or Ryouma, seeing neither in range. He sighed loudly, running over and driving a bolt of magic through one of the faceless so Leo could have a gap to move and defend himself. The other prince seemed to notice and moved closer to him, turning to quickly kill a Faceless. 

“Damn, if I had known about how many there would be, I would have brought a katana.” Leo's voice was breathy, and it was clear he was bleeding in several places and Takumi straightened up, raising his hand to rip the three monsters apart, leaving gore and (really) dead bodies behind. “I'm not thanking you.” His voice was dry as he spoke to Takumi and he had the impulse to run him over with Lavender.

“You're just a hotheaded little boy who doesn't know when to thank his saviour.” Takumi sneered and Leo whipped around, eyes flashing with anger as he glared up at him. 

“You take those words back, or I'll shove my foot up your ass.” He snarled in response and Takumi simply lifted his eyebrows, staring down at Leo in disdain. 

“How would your siblings react if they heard you talking to me in such a way? Aren't I supposedly the true prince of Hoshido?” Takumi brought the subject up, watching as Leo's face wrenched with anger. “Anyways, here. Get on my horse, it'll keep you out of another trapped situation as well as giving you a better view. Ever shot from a horse?” He asked as if Leo were just learning his weapon, holding his hand out for Leo to take. 

He watched as Leo took his hand and was hauled up behind him, reorienting himself. “Of course I have.” He spoke, huffing as he turned to keep an eye on the Faceless. Leo shouted directions, and Takumi nodded, begrudgingly headed for the distance, following where the walkers seemed to be going. 

A girl with red hair atop a pegasus and another girl cowering near her were in the distance. Takumi heard a bellow from nearby, and he was sure that was Prince Ryouma shouting for his sisters and Leo moved a hand up to grab at his ponytail, tugging it and making Takumi grunt. 

“My sisters are over there, now, go.” He spoke, letting go and returning to the downing of Faceless. Takumi had no qualms about letting him work on felling those monsters. 

He halted Lavender and pulled Brynhildr out to assist clearing away the last of the monsters. Ryouma soon joined them, followed by Kamui who was wielding a gilded sword. 

Leo slid off Takumi's mount, yelling out a name and something else in a language he didn't recognise, hearing the older girl respond in kind. She looked around the same age as Camilla and he found it eerie that the two of them both were mounted units. 

He heard his name several times, watching in shock as the girl slid off her mount and ran to him. Her red eyes were wide with surprise and elation. It was unnerving for Takumi. All of the Hoshidan royals seemed to be so happy to see him, but he was so confused. He didn't know any of them, and his siblings were Elise, Camilla and Marx. 

“Takumi? Is that really you? Oh my gods, I thought we'd never see you again! When Ryouma came home without you or Otou-san, we all thought the worst until we heard King Garon took you!” She neared Lavender and his horse snorted, letting her displeasure with this Hoshidan known. 

“I don't... Know you.” He frowned, watching her features fall, recounting her words ( he assumed ) and she took a steadying breath before attempting her words again. 

“I'm Hinoka, the first princess of Hoshido, and I am your older sister.” Hinoka started shakily, moving to the side to look up at Takumi and he clicked his tongue, moving Lavender away from her and glared at her. 

“I'm no Hoshidan prince, Princess Hinoka.” He spoke and turned to return to – he wasn't sure where to. 

 

Leo watched the exchange, self-doubt sinking its vicious teeth into him, clawing and nestling into his stomach like the monster belonged there. He watched as his sister stepped away from the prince, hearing distantly Kamui and Ryouma's yelling after the other prince and his grip on Fujin yumi tightened. Hearing those words from Takumi had not eased his anxiety, that he was ' no prince of Hoshido ' and turned to storm away from the Hoshido royals. He was a captive here in Hoshido, even if his siblings treated the enemy prince like their proper brother and he was shoved aside. 

Leo huffed as he watched Kamui sheath the Yato and steered Takumi back to the capital, attempting to negotiate with a prince that was so stubborn and thickheaded.

He wasn't certain how long Takumi would be in Hoshido, but he knew that he would not enjoy any moment with the Nohrian prince in the same room for any time and he knew Oboro would not be happy with the predicament.


End file.
